


neither benign nor hostile, merely indifferent

by BlackBlood1872



Category: Outer Wilds (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBlood1872/pseuds/BlackBlood1872
Summary: "A few loops ago, a cyclone came by and tossed my little island into space," Gabbro remarks. "Dying like that was kind of unpleasant."You know. You remember.
Relationships: Gabbro & Player Character (Outer Wilds)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	neither benign nor hostile, merely indifferent

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a 30 minute [Tumblr post](https://blackblood1872.tumblr.com/post/632890273087832064) and ended up being a 2 hour fic lol
> 
> Title is from a quote by Carl Sagan.

You fly away from Ember Twin, barely managing to escape from the cave systems before the sand crushes you. You're thankful to have avoided that fate, but it leaves you with no plans left for this loop. The sun is a deep fiery red, close to its death but far enough away that you still have time to explore.

Or… you can take this unexpected time to relax. To rest somewhere and pause to think about everything you've learned and experienced so far.

It's instinct, by now, to direct your ship to Giant's Deep.

Your signalscope doesn't pick up the sound of Gabbro's flute, but maybe they're out exploring. Maybe they're resting themself, meditating now that it's close to the end. You like the sound of that. Sitting next to the fire with someone, each lost in your own thoughts, sounds really nice right now.

You punch through the atmosphere and find their island without issue, landing on the other side of the arch from their camp. You're out of the ship as soon as it's touching the ground, trusting the heavy gravity to keep it in place. There's a moment of worry that they're gone, off on some other island, because the air is empty of music. But no—you can see Gabbro in their hammock, sleeping away.

You bound closer, shouting a greeting. Gabbro doesn't respond. You slow to a walk and when you reach their camp, you realize the truth. Gabbro isn't asleep.

Their flute lays on the ground beside them. Their helmet is some distance away. Gabbro themself lays on the hammock and they look like they're sleeping, eyes closed and face peaceful. They aren't breathing.

It's the first time since this day started repeating that you've seen someone die. The first time you've seen what happens to those who pass before the loop is through. Is this what happens to you when you die before the sun? Is your body left for anyone to find, a terrible display of an uncaring universe? It's never been a question, never something you thought about. You've never known.

You know this death is temporary, that they'll be fine the next time you wake up this morning, but it hits you hard. They're your friend, your only confidant in this weird situation. To see them so still when they should be full of life… It hurts. It feels like you've been torn open, your heart cruelly incised. You drop down onto the sand, legs unable to hold you, and you stay there, meditating on life and death and despair, until the heat of the sun burns through the water of this planet.

When next you wake, you rush to Giant's Deep, landing harshly on the beach by Gabbro's hammock. They greet you with a grin and a cheerful voice, and they're alive but you still remember what they looked like when they _weren't_.

Gabbro falls abruptly silent when you slam into them, hugging them as tight as you can. They lay a hand on the back of your helmet, their other arm wrapping around your shoulders.

"Hey," they whisper, "I'm here, I'm alright. It's okay."

You can't respond, and they don't ask you to.

You stay on Giant's Deep, this loop, appreciating their company in a way you never knew you should have been. Gabbro doesn't complain or shoo you away, and you wonder how much they need this, too. How difficult it is to handle these continuous, endless deaths, all alone on this chaotic world.

This time together is good for the both of you, you're sure. An opportunity to be around someone who knows just what you're going through, who understands and empathizes and offers wordless comfort just by being there.

Gabbro plays their flute and you sing along when you have the words, whistling when you don't. It's soothing and peaceful and you can forgot, if only for now, that death draws closer with every passing minute.

You both keep your helmets on. It's a small comfort, but it's one you desperately need right now.


End file.
